


Burning

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [147]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Cas is pretty sure that she’s never been so tired in her entire life.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request for my OCs on my sneezehq/bunnysocs tumblr. This work features my OCs Marie and her younger sister Cassidy. You can read more about them on my bunnysocs tumblr. Enjoy!

Cas is pretty sure that she’s never been so tired in her entire life.

Over the past three nights, she’s slept for a total of 10 hours, and she’s definitely feeling the exhaustion now. It had all started Tuesday evening, when Marie came home from her usual shift at the restaurant. She’d been abnormally grumpy and tired, collapsing onto the couch and grumbling about rude customers and their ridiculous requests. They’d ended up having leftovers for dinner, since Marie decided that she was too tired to cook.

None of that was particularly weird; what was unusual, however, was Marie waking up several hours later with a blood-chilling shriek. Her screaming woke Cas, who was at her side in an instant, pressing a small hand to her sister’s burning forehead and wincing. Marie had spent the next three days alternating between vomiting up everything in her body and sleeping fitfully.

Marie had always been a restless sleeper, and the fever only exaggerated that tendency. Cas, who had taken up sleeping in her sister’s room, was woken up multiple times during the night by her sister’s nightmares. Trapped in her head, Marie cried for their mother and pleaded with their father, while Cas held her flailing hands and stroked her hair back, murmuring soothing words and wiping away her sister’s tears. After remaking the bed four times when all the thrashing resulted in the blankets being tossed to the floor, Cas had given up and just draped the covers over her sister as best she could.

It was unnerving, seeing Marie so weak and fragile and vulnerable. Usually, her older sister was strong as steel and able to handle anything, but the fever-still burning strong after three days-had stripped her of all her defenses. Cas was left to be the caretaker for once, in a massive reversal of roles, and she was floundering. She’d done her best to keep an eye on Marie’s temperature, waking up every hour to check with the thermometer. She tried to keep Marie hydrated, even though the water she managed to get her sister to drink usually came back up in less than an hour. Despite Marie’s constant tossing and turning, Cas tried to keep wet cloths on her forehead and neck in an attempt to keep her fever down. She’d rummaged through their poorly stocked medicine cabinet and deciphered the contents to determine which medications would be useful.

And she’d done it all (mostly) on her own. Sure Maddy had stopped by a couple times to bring supplies and see how Marie was doing, but that was the extent of the help that her sister’s best friend offered. Cas had done the rest.

Shaking her head, Cas realizes that she’d gotten lost in thought and started dozing off. She pushes herself to her feet, stumbling a little when the blood rushes from her head after sitting down for so long. Leaning against the dresser, she braces herself with a hand and waits for the dizziness to clear up before trying to move again. Her stomach pangs uneasily, and Cas tries to remember the last time she ate; the fact that she can’t remember probably isn’t a good sign. She really hasn’t been hungry though-the lack of sleep is probably messing with her appetite.

She needs to get a cold washcloth, to bring down Marie’s fever. Cas is perfectly capable of handling this on her own.

When Cas opens her eyes-she doesn’t remember closing them-she’s lying in bed, something cool and wet on her forehead. She tilts her head to the side, only to meet the worried amber eyes of her sister. “Marie?” she croaks, grimacing at the sound of her voice.

Her sister looks a little pale and shaky, but she still appears much healthier than before. “You’re burning up,” Marie says quietly, her voice quiet and hoarse. “You need to take care of yourself, too.”

That’s very hypocritical, coming from her sister, but Cas is too drained to argue. Her stomach is churning angrily, and all she wants to do is sleep. “Sorry,” she murmurs, hearing the unspoken “you scared me” behind her sister’s words. 

Marie mutters something that Cas can’t quite make out; it feels like her head is full of clouds. She lets her eyes fall closed, and drifts off to the sound of her sister humming and the pleasant sensation of fingers brushing through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
